La asesina nocturna
by takato2003
Summary: ella es un asesina y el un heroe, ella no lo matara aun mientras que el quiere salvarla de la oscuridad que habían en ella, una batalla que tal vez hará que ambos se enamoren izuku x tsuyu
1. Chapter 1

**La asesina nocturna**

 **ella es un asesina y el un heroe, ella no lo matara aun mientras que el quiere salvarla de la oscuridad que habían en ella, una batalla que tal vez hara que ambos se enamoren izuku x tsuyu**

 **Hola todo soy yo de nuevo y le traigo un nuevo fanfiction de boku no hero academy pero este es un fanfic de izuku x tsuyu pero solo que tsuyu es una asesina que mata a los héroes y los villanos además este fanfic izuku ya ha controlado el poder de all might el one for all, ahora izuku podrá pelear contra todos los villanos. Por cierto tsuyu será la que este interesando aun mas por izuku ya que ella no lo quiere matar, no aun hasta que llegue el momento.**

 **Pero bueno, el traje de tsuyu será el mismo que su traje de héroe pero es negro y verde oscuro por cierto su comportamiento será demasiada sádica y pervertida pero con midoriya ya que ella tiene interés por el, ella puede ver por todo lado además habrá un poco asombro de que hara que izuku este en shock**

 **Bueno, espero que comente si quiere que haga este fanfic ya que algunas veces, imagino un poco a tsuyu o izuku como los villanos pero con la necesidad de matar. Bien aquí me despido comente si quiere que haga este fanfic por cierto no me importa esperar ya que algunas veces me lo olvido hacerlo como los otros pero comenten si quieren o no y por cierto creo que me salió mal el párrafo o la historia, pero espero que lo sepan. Bueno**

 **¡NOS VEMOS! NO SE OLVIDEN COMETAR SI O NO QUIEREN LEER ESTE FANFIC**

 **¡ah! Se olvidaba todo los personaje de la U.A tendrá diecisiete años, bueno espero que lo lean y comenten si quieren o no leerlo**


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 1: el saludo de la noche**

 **Tokio 03:00 am**

En las calles de Tokio siempre hay peligro pero el comienza con un tinto de color rojo, que representa la sangre como esta noche que ocurrirá en este momento

En un pequeño mercado vemos que su puerta fue abierta de una manera, salvaje pero vemos que un sujeto con piel bronceada con pantalón bombacho de color blanco y zapato blanco con forma de pata de cabra, luego lo vemos que no tenia camisa ni remera pero su cabello es color blanco pero su cara parecía casi de una cabra y su cabeza tenia el cuerno de cabra. Mientras lo vemos saliendo pero vemos que tenia una bolsa llena de dinero pero voltea y mira a la puerta del mercado

Oye ya vámonos, tenemos lo que necesitamos – dijo el hombre cabra un poco enojado

Hay voyyy – dijo el según hombre que salió de la tienda. Su altura era de dos metros su cabello negro y tenia unos cuerno de toro y su cara parecía a la de un toro, su ropa es de una chaqueta de pandillero de color negro pero con el sierre abierto mostrando su físico que tenia todo con bello mientras tenia un pantalón de cuero algo ajustado de color negro y llevaba unas botas de vaquero de marrón, saliendo del mercado – debes saber que no soy tan rápido como tu creeeeesss – dijo el hombre toro

Eso que importa, ya vámonos de aquí ante de que la policía o algo mas peor. Los héroes lleguen – dijo el hombre cabra corriendo con el saco de dinero dejando solo el hombre toro

¡espera me! – grito el hombre toro siguiendo a su compañero

 **Unos cinco minutos**

Había pasado minutos, y vemos al dúo de villano corriendo hasta detenerse cerca de un callejón, pero oscuro mostrando solo oscuridad, ni lo faros lo iluminaba mientras lo vemos a ese dúo cansado por correr tanto

¡Hombre, lo hicimos ahora nos convertiremos en los mejores villanos que el mundo pueda conocer! – dijo el hombre cabra con emoción

¡Eso lo se, por fin el mundo sabrá quienes somos! – dijo el hombre toro también emocionado pero oyeron el sonido de una lata caer haciendo que ambos miraran el callejón – ¿que fue eso? – un poco confundido

Estoy seguro que solo fue un molesto gato, ya vámonos – dijo el hombre cabra dando empezando a caminar

Ah, si solo un gato – dijo el hombre toro siguiendo a su compañero pero de repente oyeron el sonido de un cubo de basura de metal cayendo al suelo haciendo que ambos se asustaran

¡ya me canse! – grito el hombre cabra muy enojado y caminando cerca del callejón -¡no me importa si es un puto gato lo mismo lo voy matar! – deteniéndose y mirando del calle -¡ven aquí, maldito gato sal de donde quieras que estés!

Vamos cálmate, sigues así alguien va venir arrestarnos – dijo el hombre toro tranquilizando a su compañero

Si creo que tie…- dijo el hombre cabra siendo interrumpido por una extraña red rosa que estaba enrollada en su cuello con fuerza, mientras el hombre cabra trato de saca esa extraña red de su cuello que lo estaba asfixiando pero cuando la toco sintió que esta red era viscosa como si fuera una lengua, pero es arrastrado hacia el callejón oscuro mientras que el hombre toro oyo el ruido de los gritos de compañero pero eso grito eran de dolor hasta oír, un sonido extraño eso hiso que su compañero dejara de gritar luego lo vemos a el hombre toro temblando de miedo y retrocediendo un paso atrás lentamente pero lo mismo fue atrapado por la red rosada que atrapo a su compañero, pero esa red lo agarro el cuello y lo arrastro hacia el callejón mientras vemos la luna llena, pero tambien oímos los gritos del hombre toro hasta el final oímos el muuu del muerto

 **07:00 am**

En un hotel vemos un departamento y vemos la televisión encendida, con el noticiero mientras vemos a izuku midoriya, el joven que llego mas haya de la academia, pero lo vemos a el con su uniforme de la U.A y viendo el noticiero de un asesinato de dos villanos

" **en esta noche ocurrió, el asesinato de dos villanos pero nadie sabe, ni siquiera los héroes lo habían asesinado, pero ellos dijeron que en la noche hay una asesina llamada la asesina nocturna. En este momento pudimos ver el lugar en donde murieron los dos villanos a mano de esa asesina, pero esa asesina es muy cruel"** – dijo la noticiera mostrando la toma del asesinato pero lo habían nublado para que nadie viera esa escena horrible

"no puedo creerlo, nunca supe que habia una asesina pero no creo que la U.A pueda con ella" – pensó izuku mirando el noticieron de una forma pensativa

Izuku – dijo una voz en la cocina haciendo que izuku volteara – es hora de cenar – dijo inko

Hay voy mama –dijo izuku agarrando el control remoto que estaba en la mesa y apaga la televisión mientras se levanta del sillón luego camina hacia la cocina - "la asesina nocturna, no entiendo porque mata a los villanos y a los héroes, acaso ella solo lo hace por diversión" – en su pensamiento mientras camina en la cocina

 **Mientras en la cocina**

Vemos a izuku terminando su desayuno, mientras que su madre estaba limpiando los platos pero inko miro a su hijo con preocupación, mientras que izuku estaba pensando

Izuku – haciendo que tenga la atención – dime algo – dijo inko

Que quiere te diga. Mama – dijo izuku mirando a su madre

Bueno, es que siempre te vi con tus estudios y lo haces bien y estoy orgullosa de eso, pero nunca te he visto con una chica ya sabes – dijo inko haciendo que izuku se sonrojara

Bueno… es que… no puedo, como veraz en la U.A nos tenemos permitido no salir con nadie de la U.A, bueno pero algunos rompen esa regla y creo que yo soy el único que lo obedece. Mama – dijo izuku con un poco de seriedad pero estaba un poco sonrojado

Entiendo, se que tu sigue esas reglas pero, no es bueno que estes asi. Dentro de poco vas a convertirte en un heroe de verdad. Pero todo heroe no quieren tener una relación con una chica. Sin embargo si respeta esa decisión en ese caso lo respetare – dijo inko con una sonrisa

"mama, se que te preocupas por mi, pero debes saber que no se como salir con una chica además siempre me pongo nervioso con una chica" – pensó izuku mientras se levanta de su silla luego de un minuto lo vemos en la puerta de salida mientras vemos a izuku junto a su madre

Izuku, ten mucho cuidado – dijo inko mirando a su hijo

Lo tendré mama – dijo izuku saliendo del departamento mientras que su madre se puso un poco triste

Izuku, espero que tengas mucho cuidado por la noche – dijo inko muy preocupado

 **Mientras en la academia U.A**

 **Salón 1-A**

A los alumnos del salón 1-A, pero vemos a bakugou sentado en su silla y apoyando su pie en su mesa mientras habla con uraraka de cualquier tipo de cosas

Sabes estaba pensando que, si podríamos ir al parque a dar un paseo que dices. Bakugou-kun – dijo uraraka feliz con una sonrisa mientras que bakugou estaba pensando un poco – bakugou-kun

De acuerdo, iremos al parque a pasear – dijo katsuki mirando a uraraka

Enserio – dijo uraraka muy alegre mientras mira a katsuki pero katsuki asistiendo con la cabeza – ¡que genial! – dando unos brincos de felicidad

Si, si, si como sea. Por cierto no viste que deku nunca sale con nadie – dijo katsuki mirando a uraraka

Eso es cierto, no se porque – dijo uraraka poniendo su dedo en su mentón y pensando porque izuku nunca sale con nadie

Eso es fácil – dijo una voz haciendo que uraraka y katsuki voltearan por detrás y miraron a lida tenya

¿A que te refiere?, con "eso es fácil" lida-kun – dijo uraraka confundida

Si, explícate cuatro ojos – dijo katsuki mirando a tenya

Bueno se lo explicare. Como verán midoriya-kun respeta la regla de la academia, que significa. Esta prohibido salir con alguien de la U.A, se que todo habían rompido esa regla pero midoriya-kun no. Porque midoriya-kun sigue el deber de un héroe – dijo tenya con un tono serio

Yo opino, que deku-kun no sale con nadie porque le da vergüenza pedirle a una chica salir con el – dijo uraraka a katsuki y ignorando la palabras de tenya

Enserio, yo opino que deku no sale con nadie porque es un llorón – dijo katsuki y también ignorando a tenya

¡oigan me estaban escuchando! – grito tenya muy molesto y de una forma cómica

Si te estamos escuchando – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y mirando a tenya

¿Entonces porque me ignoraban? – dijo tenya

Eso es porque das los discursos muy largos cuatro ojos – dijo katsuki

Eso es cierto, lida-kun si das unos discursos demasiado largos pero, es mejor ayudar a deku-kun que salga con una chica – dijo uraraka

Eso será imposible – dijeron katsuki y tenya al mismo tiempo

¿Qué porque? – dijo uraraka mirando a los dos mientras se quedo sorprendida

Porque veraz, si ayudamos a deku a conseguir una chica, deku creerá que no es fuerte hablando con una chica lo entiendes – dijo katsuki un poco serio

Eso es, cierto aunque lo ayudemos lo mismo midoriya-kun nos dirá que no, ya sabes cómo es el uraraka-san – dijo tenya tambien de la misma forma que katsuki

Creo que tienes razón, aunque lo ayudemos, lo mismo dirá que no – dijo uraraka un triste por no ayudar a izuku

Lo vez – dijo katsuki pero pone su mano derecha en la cabeza de uraraka – pero, hay que dejar que deku sea mas deku, lo captas – dijo katsuki con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de uraraka

Miau – dijo uraraka como un gato solo que su cabello parece orejas de gatos y una sonrisa gatuna

"¿Qué rara pareja hay acá?" – pensó tenya en su pensamiento mientras tenia una gota en su nuca **(estilo anime cómico)**

¡Perdón por la demora! – grito un poco izuku entrando al salón haciendo que los tres lo miraran

Vaya deku-kun – dijo uraraka mirando a izuku

¡Llegas un poco tarde deku! – dijo katsuki un poco molesto mientras mira a izuku

Perdón es que estaba viendo las noticias en la televisión, se trataba de un asesinato – dijo izuku haciendo que los tres se sorprendieran

¿Asesinato? – dijo uraraka un poco asustada

Te refieres el asesinato de los dos villanos que robaron un pequeño mercado – dijo tenya

¡así! Como lo sabes – dijo izuku sorprendido

Eso es fácil, escoria como veraz aizawa nos dijo que estará en el salón de profesores para hablar de dos villanos que fueron asesinados sin piedad por alguien misterioso – dijo katsuki mirándolo

De hecho ese alguien tiene un nombre, y es nada menos que la asesina nocturna – dijo izuku haciendo que los demás alumnos temblara de miedo con oir ese nombre

La asesina nocturna. Eso es real mente perturbador – dijo uraraka muy asustada y temblando de miedo o ambos

Entonces en la noticia eh. No lo sabia pero – dijo katsuki sacando los pies de la mesa mientras pensó – opinaríamos que esa asesina solo mata de noche pero no como a la PM sino a la AM cerca de la media noche – mientras mira a izuku

Eso es posible, pero es extraño solo mata a los villanos y a los héroes pero no a los ciudadanos, opinaría que de esa asesina tiene un gran odio a los villanos y los héroes al mismo tiempo – dijo izuku un poco serio pero con un poco de miedo

Eso es cierto midoriya-kun – dijo tenya mirando a izuku de una forma seria

 **Mientras en la sala de** **profesores**

Ahora vemos a los héroes de la U.A en la mesa grandes incluso vemos al director y all might sentado en sus asientos. Y los vemos hablando del problema que ocurrió, eso problema era el asesinato de ayer a la mañana, haciendo que el lugar empezaran a discutir mientras vemos al director de la U.A un poco molesto de ver a todos los héroes

¡silencio! – grito el director haciendo que los héroes dejaran de discutir y miraran al director pero se asustaron por ver la mirada seria del directa, haciendo que todo se sentaran – bien, se que todo estamos discutiendo del este problema que ocurrió de nuevo, como hace tres años y todas las noches, y sabemos que esa asesina lo hiso. – dijo el director apretando el botón que estaba en la mesa, y vemos unas fotos holográficas de los asesinatos ( **bien ahora verán las fotos de los asesinatos sin censura** ) ahora vemos la foto del asesinato de ayer, vemos que el hombre cabra sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared con dos agujeros en su pecho izquierdo en donde esta su corazón y el otro en donde estaba en el estomago, mientras vemos que en sus manos tenia sus órganos. Su mano derecha tenia su estomago y la izquierda su corazón, pero vemos que las paredes habia una gran cantidad de sangre esparramada, como en el suelo y la pared, luego vemos al hombre toro sentado en una posición de yoga, pero no tenia su cabeza, pero vemos en sus manos su cabeza con los cuernos arrancados pero esos cuernos arrancados estaban trabados en sus ojos. Ahora vemos a los héroes un poco en shock por ver esa foto – sino detenemos esto nadie lo hará

Director, aun que nadie sabe de donde vendrá el siguiente ataque de esa asesina podía ser peligroso si unos de los alumnos estén involucrado de ataque, sabrían heridos – dijo all might mirando al director

Estoy concuerdo con all mght director – dijo aizawa levantado de su asiento – tenemos que vigilar a los alumnos, si esa asesina se dirige a unos de los alumnos ellos podrían morir – volviéndose a sentarse en su asiento

Tal vez tengan razón si los alumnos se involucren en esas cosas de esa asesina… bien tenemos que ser sigiloso y cauteloso sin que los alumnos se dieran cuenta para mantenerlos vigilados, aunque hayan entrenado y se hicieron mas fuertes lo mismo hay que vigilados – dijo director

¡si! ¡director! – dijeron los héroes al mismo tiempo

 **Mientras en las calles**

Vemos que era de noche y vemos a izuku caminando hacia su departamento, pero oye el grito de una niña haciendo que izuku corriera mientras vemos a una niña de unos cinco años con el cabello marrón pero largo y sus ojos oscuros con tes clara, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con mangas largas pero la vemos asustada y mirando a un científico con el pelo negro y tez casi clara y parecía un viejo loco, estaba vestido con una remera verde agua y enzima tenia la bata de científico mientras tenia un pantalón marrón y zapatos oscuros pero vemos que su mano izquierda tenia un cuchillo mientras dio una sonrisa sicópata

Ven aquí pequeña, no te voy hacer daño solo vengo a llevarte a casa – dijo el loco

Por favor que alguien me salve. ¡sálvenme! – dijo la niña gritando con todo mientras que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Ya es tarde niña – dijo el loco acercándose lentamente hacia ella y preparando su cuchillo

Deténgase – dijo izuku pero vemos que tenia el traje de héroe puesto y apuntando al loco con su mano derecha pero vemos que su meñique estaba apretando su dedo del medio – no se mueva o sino disparo

Disparar acaso te crees policía – dijo el loco volteando a su lado derecho y mirando a izuku con una mirada sicópata

Bien tu lo pediste. **¡Delaware Smash!** – grito izuku soltando el dedo del medio dando una gran ráfaga de viento haciendo que el loco se estrelle contra la pared, mientras que izuku corrió hacia la niña y la abrazo – estas bien – dijo izuku con un tono calmado haciendo que la niña empezara a llorar en los brazos de izuku

Porque… porque… el… me … quiso matar – dijo la niña dando un llanto mientras que izuku la abrazo con fuerza

Calma, calma el ya no te hara daño – dijo izuku con un tono calmado

Eso crees, niño – dijo el loco haciendo que izuku volteara y mirara al loco levantado y con una sonrisa aun mas loca – sabes algo ese ataque si me dolió. Y ¡mucho! – grito al final lanzando el cuchillo que tenia en la mano hacia izuku mientras que izuku da la vuelta para proteger a la niña pero eso significa que recibiera el cuchillo, mientras tenia el cuchillo trabado en su espalda, izuku trato de no gritar pero aun gemía de dolor, ahora vemos al loco caminando lentamente hacia izuku – se nota que eres muy duro de matar, niño pero – muy cerca de izuku mientras agarra el cuchillo que estaba trabado en la espalda de izuku y lo saca con fuerza haciendo que izuku gritara un poco del dolor mientras vemos al loco limpiando el cuchillo con sus dedos y mirándolo – puedo notar que eres un espécimen muy raro, que pena que morirás en este momento junto con esa niña. Ahora mueran – dijo el loco apunto de matar a izuku junto con la niña mientras que izuku abrazo a la niña con fuerza pero de repente vemos de nuevo esa red rosada pegajosa enrollando el cuello del loco haciendo que el se asfixie, mientras lo vemos sacando esa red enrollada de su cuello, pero vemos que esa red lo levanta en unos metros hacia arriba pero vemos que esa red lo enrollo tan fuerte haciendo que le saliera los ojos de su cuenca y saliera sangre de esas cuenca, mientras el loco murió asfixiado pero de nueva esa red lo enrollo con mas fuerza haciendo que cabeza saliera de su cuerpo, mientras vemos al cuerpo y su cabeza cayeran al suelo mientras que el cuerpo del loco saliera varios choro de sangre, mientras vemos a izuku volteo pero vio algo que hiso que casi templara de miedo

Pero que rayos, paso – dijo izuku miro el cuerpo del tipo loco

Se nota que los héroes, si son bueno para proteger a los niños – dijo una voz femenina haciendo que izuku mirara por todo lado mientras vemos que el faro se apagaba su luz a cada segundo, pero vemos que el faro se apago en donde esta cerca de izuku, pero se prendió pero mostro a una bella chica a la chica llamada tsuyu ( **bueno todo ya saben que era tsuyu por el otro capitulo que hice hace unos días atrás, bueno sigan leyendo** ) haciendo que izuku se asombrara por ver a tsuyu mientras que tsuyu mira fijamente a izuku - pero veo que tu eres mejor que esos héroes no es así – dijo tsuyu con un tono seductor haciendo que izuku temblara un poco de miedo

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo pudo llegar haca?" - pensó izuku mientras mira el cuerpo muerto de el loco – "¿acaso?" – ahora mirando a tsuyu – tu… eres esa asesina que mato a esos dos villanos sin piedad no – dijo izuku con un poco de miedo y temblando un poco tambien mientras que tsuyu se puso un poco pensativa poniendo su dedo en mentón

Opinaría que me haría una mala persona, pero si yo fui – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa mientras mira a izuku con un poco de excitación – pero no tienes que temer. Porque ahora en adelante eres mi presa – dijo tsuyu con el tono seductor

¿presa? – dijo izuku muy confundido

Asi es, mi presa, nadie te matara solo yo. Porque si unos de esos villanos te matarían no tendré opción que protegerte de ellos – dijo tsuyu alejándose de izuku dando unos pasos atrás

Espera proteger, porque no me matas dime acaso, te gusta jugar con los demás como si fuéramos tus juguetes, usándonos, reto siéndonos, quebrándonos como si fuéramos juguete de verdad. Eso es porque odias tanto a los héroes y los villanos usándolos como juguetes – dijo izuku muy molesto mientras que tsuyu se detiene y se queda mirando a izuku luego pone su mano derecha y en la mejilla de izuku

Puedes creer, lo que yo haga porque para mi, este mundo no tiene regla ni ley, este mundo es muy cruel – dijo tsuyu acariciando lentamente la mejilla de izuku mientras que izuku se sonroja – y veo que yo me divertiré mucho contigo en algún momento – acercándose hacia el oído de izuku – midoriya-chan – susurrando tsuyu haciendo que izuku quedara en shock y con los ojos abiertos mientras que se separa de izuku mientras que el faro se apago de nuevo dejando a toda oscuridad pero se volvió a prender haciendo que izuku se sorprenda y aun estaba en shock mientras que tsuyu no estaba

"ella, sabia mi nombre, pero como no lo entiendo acaso…" – pensó izuku aun en shock de que tsuyu sabia quien es el

Señor, señor – dijo la niña haciendo que izuku la mirara – esta bien dígame – lo dijo inocentemente

Ah. Si estoy bien – dijo izuku cargándola luego la mira – bien es hora de llevarte a casa – empezando a caminar en la otra dirección

Si, señor – dijo la niña

Por cierto, sabes en donde vives – dijo izuku

Si, creo – dijo la niña empezando a reír

 **Mientras tanto**

Mientras vemos en los edificio de la ciudad pero vemos a tsuyu parada ahí pero en un edificio gigantesco mientras miro a toda la ciudad, dando la brisa del viento en su cabello y con una sonrisa pero seductora

Midoriya-chan parece que en algún momento, yo tendré que matarte. Pero en este dia, no aun, mi preciada presa – dijo tsuyu lamiendo sus labios con su lengua

 **Continuara**

 **Avances**

 **Izuku: es sorprendente, esa asesina como supo quien era, acaso ella, me vigilo durante mi comienzo a la U.A como es posible pero debo hacer algo, como sea posible, porque quiero saber el motivo porque asesina a los villanos. En el próximo capitulo: la marca que significa: pertenencia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: la marca que significa: pertenencia**

Había pasado un dia después de aquel encuentro con aquella asesina, en la U.A pero en la clase 1-A, los alumnos estaban en unos trabajos con Aizawa pero. Izuku estaba inquieto y temblando desde la mañana por saber que la asesina, sabia quien era el en realidad eso hiso que no pudiera escribir los trabajos que estaban en su mesa en blanco pero de repente vemos una venda que estaba enrollada en su cara y lo jala hasta golpearlo hacia su mesa.

Todos los alumnos vieron como Izuku fue enrollado por esa venda luego voltearon y miraron a Aizawa su profesor, pero su particularidad estaba activada podría decir que su cabello estaba parado y sus ojos estaban rojos, sus vendas estaban levantadas pero su vista estaban en Izuku que estaba con la cabeza enrollada de su vendas pero luego, saca su venda en la cabeza de Izuku. Después de recibir ese golpe Izuku levanto su cabeza que estaba con un pequeño moretón y con la nariz un poco sangrada pero miro su profesor

Midoriya, es mejor que vayas a la enfermería ahora ¿no se que te ocurre?, pero no permito que mis alumnos se desconcentren en mi hora de clase. Entendiste – comento Aizawa dando una mirada escalofriante haciendo que los demás alumnos comenzaran a sudar

¡SI! – pregunto Izuku levantándose de su asiento rápidamente

Ahora salió del salón pero Katsuki le pareció raro de ver a Izuku saliendo se del salón rápidamente ya que el nunca lo vio salir del salón parecía que tenia un secreto, como de su particularidad y de All Might, pero parece que ese secreto era muy importante y peligroso a la vez

 **Enfermería**

Que bueno que viniera aquí, joven Midoriya pero dime porque viniste y porque tenia esa herida en su frente y tu espalda dime – pregunto Recovery Girl demasiada preocupada por el salud de Izuku

Pero Izuku no tenia puesta su camisa y saco de la U.A pero vemos que su espalda estaba vendada y su cabeza tambien estaba vendada pero el voltea y mira a Recovery Girl

Bueno esta herida – dijo Izuku señalando su frente vendada – fue por distraerme un poco en la clase de Aizawa-sensei jajaja – con una risa un poco nerviosa

No puedo creerlo que Aizawa hiciera eso, pero bueno era mejor que no te distraigas entendiste, joven Midoriya – comento Recovery Girl a Izuku

Si entendí – comento Izuku asistiendo con la cabeza

Bien, ahora dime como te hiciste esa herida en tu espalda – pregunto Recovery Girl mientras que izuku estaba sudando

Él tendría que decirle todo lo que ocurrió ayer y el horror de ver a que el loco que fue asesinado brutalmente por esa asesina, pero no tuvo opción el tendría que contarle a Recovery Girl ya que ella es la mas confiada y respetada por creer en las historia de todo los alumnos, con respira hondo Izuku no tuvo opción que decirle todo y libero ese aire en forma de suspiro

Bueno se lo contare, veraz ayer ante de que saliéramos de las clases me fui directo a mi hogar pero oí un grito de una niña, fui directo a ese grito con mi traje de heroe; y la encontré estaba con un loco que la quería matar trate de detener a ese loco y lo hice pero se levanto y ataco con su cuchillo lanzándolo. Yo protegí a la pequeña recibiendo el cuchillo que se clavó en mi espalda luego ese loco vino me saco el cuchillo y trato de mátanos a mi junto con la niña pero de repente- paro Izuku y trago un poco de su saliva – ella apareció – comento izuku un poco nervioso y con temblores en sus piernas

¿Ella? – pregunto Recovery Girl confundida por la pregunta de Izuku pero vio que Izuku estaba temblando pero con un poco de miedo o algo que ella no sabe por la pablara "ella"

Asi es, ¿no se como pero?, ella lo habia matado sin darme cuenta solo vi su cadáver con la cabeza salida, y en menos de un segundo ella apareció entre la oscuridad, su apariencia era como la de una chica común, como la de mi edad pero cuando la vi sus ojos mostraba un signo de diversión y tortura – comento Izuku mientras se limpio el sudor que tenia en su frente, estuvo muy nervioso por contar la historia desde el principio – y eso no es todo ella, trato de asesinarme pero no lo hiso dijo que yo soy su presa, ¿que significaría eso? – pregunto Izuku un poco confundido

Creo que ella, te eligió para que en un momento, lleguen a pelear pero a muerte – dijo Recovery Girl estuvo en forma pensativa

¿Pelear a muerte? – contesto Izuku un poco confundido

Todo asesino tiene que pelear contra un héroe para decidir si tiene que vivir, si el asesino gana podría matar sin pena ni nada. Pero si el héroe gana, debe decidir si el asesino debe vivir o morir o llevarlo a la cárcel – contesto Recovery Girl

Entiendo, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa – pregunto Izuku pero Recovery Girl lo miro fijamente

¿A que te refiere joven Midoriya? – dijo Recovery Girl confundida

Ante de decir que soy su presa, ella se acerco a mi oído y me susurro. Midoriya-chan – dijo Izuku eso hiso que Recovery Girl estuviera impactada – ¿ella sabía mi apellido, tal vez, ella también sabe quién soy yo en verdad? Eso me preocupa demasiado – dijo Izuku

En…entiendo. ¡esto podría ser malo, si esa asesina sabe de ti, estoy mas segura que ella sabe de tu particularidad – contesto Recovery Girl eso hiso que izuku se pusiera en shock – o aún más peor asesinar a all migh en su verdadera identidad – con la preocupación que tenia vio que Izuku se levanto de su camilla con sus ojos temblando

"si esa asesina, mata a all might, todo Japón será devastada por los villanos" – pensó izuku de una forma muy preocupada

Joven Midoriya no te debes preocupar, si esa asesina sabe de ti, solo a ti. Estoy segura que ella no va matar a All Might, hasta ella lo dijo. Tu ere su presa eso significa que solo ella te quiere solo a ti y nadie más, recuérdalo – dijo Recovery Girl sacando a izuku de esa preocupación

Eso es cierto, si ella me quiere a mí. Que así sea – comento izuku con un tono serio y mirando el techo de la enfermería

 **Mientras en los pasillos de la academia**

Después de estar unos minutos en la enfermería, Izuku estaba caminando en los pasillos con la mirada al frente, pero él estaba pensando mientras caminaba, y se preguntara de nuevo porque ella lo quiere como su presa, el no sabía el, porque pero tal vez si la vuelve encontrar para preguntarle. Pero gracias con la ayuda de Recovery Girl entendió que esa asesina solo lo quería a el

Izuku estaba cerca de la puerta, pero el, la estaba mirando cuando estuvo el ahí, atrás de el apareció All Might como si nada en su forma normal, pero el, le pareció raro de ver a Izuku mirando solo la puerta sin tocar la perilla, con un pequeño suspiro All Might puso su mano en el hombro de Izuku, mientras que este reacciono y voltea para ver quien le estaba tocando el hombro y miro a All Might

Hola joven Midoriya, ¿qué haces aquí parado sin entrar a tu salón dime? – pregunto All Might mientras miro a Izuku

Ah, All Might, bueno es que, estuve algo pensativo es todo – comento Izuku con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa era falta que ocultaba una mentira

No me mientas – dijo All Might con un tono serio haciendo que Izuku se sorprenda – se que me estas ocultando algo, joven dime que ocurre

Es solo que, no sé cómo decirle esto pero – dijo Izuku que estaba preocupado por decir la verdad y como lo tomaría All Might

Joven Midoriya, se que es duro decir lo que ocurre. Pero debes entender que es mejor decir la verdad, no importa si es bueno, malo o aun mas malo, si es peligroso o no. Es por eso que te entrenado para ser un héroe y dieras toda la verdad, entendiste – dijo All Might con una sonrisa

Izuku, pudo entender esas palabras y en su mente se decía a si mismo. "Un héroe nunca debe mentir y decir toda verdad en su situación peligrosas". Con esas palabras, el no tuvo opción, de decir la verdad y no mentirle a su maestro. Que estaba en frente suyo

De acuerdo, le dire toda la verdad All Might pero no le va a gustar lo que va oír – pregunto Izuku con un tono serio

Con todas sus palabras, All Might entendió todo lo sucedido cuando Izuku le contaba ayer en la noche, un loco que trato de matar a una inocente niña, la herida en su espalda y por ultimo le conto que él se había topado con esa asesina, con eso All Might estaba en shock. El nunca estuvo en shock cuando se entero de nuevos villanos que trataron de matarlo o gobernar todo Japón, pero ahora se enteró de que esa asesina se encontrara con su discípulo.

Pero eso no era todo Izuku tambien le conto que esa asesina lo eligió como su presa, eso significa que el y esa asesina tendrían que pelear a muerte, eso hiso que All Might quedara aún más en shock, con eso termino de contarle todo lo que paso ayer a la noche

Y eso es todo lo que sucede, y se que es difícil decirlo pero no eres el único que le dije esto, también le dije a recovery girl y entendió lo que conté, y no solo eso también tendré que luchar contra ella en el momento indicado solo por ser su presa – dijo Izuku bastante desesperado y con algo de pánico

Te entiendo joven Midoriya, pero es mejor que te tranquilices un poco – dijo All Might tratando de calmarlo

¿Tranquilizarme? – dijo Izuku

Asi es, debes tranquilizarte no es bueno que estés así – dijo All Might

Con eso izuku pudo calmarse un poco y trato de alejarse de ese pánico y desesperación que estaba en cuerpo, con un pequeño suspiro y con los ojos cerrados pudo calmase, sacando la gran carga que estaba en su cuerpo.

Bien ya me calme, All Might pero aun estoy algo preocupado es todo – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa

No tienes que preocuparte, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo joven Izuku – dijo All Might tambien con una sonrisa – bueno es hora que vayas a clases, sino aizawa-kun te dara algo peor que un castigo

Eso si es cierto es mejor que me vaya – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa

Pero alguien estaba escuchando todo eso, dentro de la aula estaba Katsuki parado en la puerta de la clase y escucho todo lo que dijo Izuku, incluso escucho la voz de All Might, al parecer el y Izuku estaban conversando, pero lo impactante escucho el nombre de la asesina, eso significo que tambien esa asesina sabe el nombre de los demás alumnos pero eso no es todo tambien escucho que Izuku era su presa. Katsuki estaba algo preocupado pero eso no significa que no dejara que Izuku salga herido. Ya que el lo considera como un hermano.

 **Hora del almuerzo**

Todo los alumnos estaban almorzando tranquilamente, excepto Izuku, el no se sentía bien por lo ocurrido aquella noche, cada vez que miraba su comida o desayuno. No pudo quitar esa horrible imagen de ese psicópata muerto con la cabeza fuera de su cuerpo y el charco de sangre.

Mientras estaba sentado con sus tres amigos, Uraraka, Lida y Katsuki. Pero Katsuki solo se sentó a la de Izuku para asegurarse que todo este bien. Por lo que el escucho, esa asesina lo coloco el nombre de presa a Izuku, ya que el sabia que era ese sobrenombre. Es como el juego de la presa y el cazador, el cazador busca a su presa, mientras la presa escapa. Pero estos es diferente a ese juego

Uraraka y Tenya dejaron de comer pero ellos vieron a Izuku mirando su almuerzo. Ellos no saben lo que le pasa a su querido amigo, sin embargo tuvieron lanzarle la voz

Deku-kun – pregunto Uraraka sacando a izuku de ese trance – ¿ocurre algo?

Ah. Es solo que – dijo izuku tratando de decir una palabra pero es interrumpido por tenya

No tienes que decirnos algo… que no quieres, Midoriya-Kun – dijo Tenya mirando a su amigo que parecía algo que no quería hablar de algo – ante de empezar la clases, note algo que te preocupaba y mucho. Asi que, en mi conclusión no tienes que hablar de eso. Si no quieres

Ah… bueno - dijo Izuku tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios pero estaba algo temblorosa – "te lo agradezco, Lida-Kun. No quería hablar de esto, ya que si lo hago. Algo malo podría pasar. Además esa Asesina podría estar vigilándome, incluso. Tal vez dentro de la U.A" – pensó con seriedad y algo preocupado, si ellos sepan que tuvo un encuentro con la Asesina Nocturna ayer en la noche.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, Izuku estaba caminando en los pasillos de la Academia pero luego paro, con la cabeza abajo y pensó lo que dijo. Esa Asesina, y era que ella supo el apellido de Izuku, esto podría ser malo. Si ella sabe de su identidad, ella podría saber en donde vive el. Ya que su madre podría estar en peligro. Pero eso pensamiento fueron sacado cuando sintió algo en su hombro izquierdo, luego voltea y ve a su amigo Katsuki.

Deku, quiero hablar contigo. Pero cuando las clases se finalicen – dijo Katsuki mientras se aleja de Izuku con las manos en los bolsillos.

Izuku estaba bastante confundid. Pero de que quería hablar Katsuki con el, pero noto algo que era realmente extraño. Era la forma lo que dijo Katsuki aunque parece normal, Izuku sabía las formas que habla Katsuki. Pero de que quería hablar.

Había pasado varias horas, en un hotel muy lujoso pero más arriba había un PE-house bastante lujoso. Pero dentro, había una figura misteriosa que caminaba en una gran ventana, pero fue iluminada por los rayos del sol del atardecer que estaba casi bajando. Pero con los rayos pudimos ver el cuerpo de esa misteriosa figura, que era de una chica con el cabello lacio, pero de un color oscuro verdoso y su piel era bastante clara. Pero su cuerpo estaba tapado por una toalla de baño, pareció que salió de la una ducha, pero miro de frente y tuvo una gran vista de la ciudad, con un bello atardecer. Dio una sonrisa un poco seductora.

Parece que es tiempo. De buscar a mí, Presa – dijo la joven de pelo oscuro verdoso, con un tono seductor mientras la toalla se le callo. Mostraba todo su cuerpo, luego empezó a tocarse. Tocando su parte mas delicada que estaba en debajo de su entrepiernas, con su mano derecha. Y su mano izquierda apretando unos de sus pechos bastante grandes, incluso con sus dedos que tocaban la punta de su pezón. Parecía manoseándose ya que con ver a su presa ósea Izuku. Se puso aún más excitada – pero primero lo marcare, para que esos pedazos de mierda. No lo maten sino, Yo – lo dijo dando unos gemidos, y lambiendo la parte superior de su labio.

Ahora fuera de la academia. Izuku estaba parado fuera de la entrada esperando a Katsuki para saber de qué quería hablar, luego voltea y ve a Katsuki saliendo de la academia, junto con sus cosas pero a lado suyo estaba Uraraka tomados de las manos.

Eh…¿ese no es, Deku-Kun? – dijo Uraraka soltando la mano de Katsuki y fue corriendo hacia Izuku - ¡oye! ¡Deku-Kun! – dijo alzando la mano hacia arriba.

¿Uraraka-San? ¡¿Que hace aquí?! – dijo Izuku

¡Deja de mentir!, ¡si me notaste junto con. Bakugou-Kun! – dijo Uraraka dando un gran puchero como una niña

¡Ah!...lo siento – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca

¡Como que lo sientes! ¡Deku-Kun! – dijo Uraraka aun con ese puchero pero es detenida por una mano rascándola arriba de la cabeza.

Ya. Tranquila, el dijo que lo siente, así tranquila – dijo Katsuki rascándola la cabeza de Uraraka

¡Miau! – dijo Uraraka con un tono iguale a los gatos, pero ella tenia unas orejas de gatos.

"parece que, Kacchan y Uraraka-San son la pareja mas rara" – pensó Izuku con una gota de sudor atrás de nuca pero de un modo cómico.

Bien. Uraraka, quiero que te adelantes. ¿Yo y Deku tenemos que hablar de algo importante?– dijo Katsuki con un tono bastante serio, eso hiso que Uraraka notara la seriedad de Katsuki, y podía tratarse de algo malo.

¡Entendí! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Deku-Kun y Bakugou-Kun! – dijo Uraraka empezando a correr en donde estaba la estación

Bueno, ahora que ella se fue. Vamos hablar de algo importante, Deku – dijo Katsuki mirando a Izuku

¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Kacchan? – dijo Izuku para saber de que hablar

Mmm… ¿déjame saber? ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué te portaste extraño, en clases?! – dijo Katsuki sacando la información a Izuku con una amenaza. Pero era fingida, solo lo hiso para saber que le estaba ocurriendo a Izuku.

¡Ah! Bueno… es que – dijo Izuku bastante nervioso para contestar esa pregunta, ya que sintió como si fuera una amenaza.

Bien… ¿si no quieres contarlo? No lo hagas. ¿Ya que lo se todo? Deku - dijo Katsuki haciendo que Izuku se sorprenda.

¿De qué hablas? – dijo Izuku bastante preocupado, ahora que Katsuki lo sabe, podría ser peligroso ya que su vida estará en peligro.

¡Deja, fanfarronear. Maldito Nerd de mieda!, te escuche junto con All Might y hablaban de la tal. Asesina Nocturna… y escuche que eres su presa ahora – dijo Katsuki – si sigues ocultando eso, harás que los demás se preocupen por ti… o peor. Harás que los profesores te pongan bajo vigilancia si te topas con esa loca… así que te recomiendo que no lo oculte. Y que me digas todo ahora mismo

Izuku estaba sin decir nada a respeto, y lo único que queda es decirle todo, a su amigo confiable. Ya que Katsuki mostro que no dirá nada. Ni a los héroes ni lo profesores, ni a sus amigos ya que ellos podrían meterse en este problema. Que seria mortal para todos.

Bien… te lo diré todo. Pero, quiero que lo guardes para la seguridad de todos incluso de Uraraka-San – dijo Izuku para mantener bajo palabra a Katsuki.

Entendido, no se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Uraraka. Por su seguridad - dijo Katsuki poniendo su palabra para no decirle nada a nadie. Por la seguridad de sus amigos incluso. Su novia.

De acuerdo, te lo contare todo – dijo Izuku para contarle todo a Katsuki

Izuku empezó a contar todo lo que ocurrió ayer a la noche. Cuando un loco trato de matar a una inocente niña con un cuchillo, y recibiendo esa acuchillada en su espalda de ese loco, eso sorprendió a Katsuki.

Ambos habían empezado a caminar, en la ciudad. Izuku llego en el tema donde la Asesina Nocturna mato a ese loco de la forma mas brutal. Eso hiso que Izuku le dieran gana de vomitar en el camino, pero llego en la parte en donde la Asesina le dijo que era su presa y los mas impactante. Fue que ella le dijo su apellido "Midoriya". Eso podría causar un gran problema para Izuku, si ella sabia de el. Eso significa que ella podría saber las demás identidades de los alumnos y profesores de la U.A.

Katsuki estaba bastante asombrado, si esa Asesina sabia de la identidad de Izuku, eso significa que podría saber que ella sabe de su identidad. De los demás, y lo malo ella podría saber de su residencia y casas, eso podría ser un blanco fácil.

Como una Asesina que mata de noche, podría matar cuando todo no se percate. En sus sueños, ósea cuando ellos duerman eso si sería un gran blanco fácil.

Pero de repente oyeron los gritos de un hombre, los dos fueron corriendo a toda velocidad mientras sacan de sus mochilas un pequeño dispositivo rectangular con diferentes colores y un botón en el centro. El dispositivo de Izuku es de un color verde marino con líneas blancas y de Katsuki uno negro con líneas anaranjadas. Ambos habían presionado los botones hasta que empezaron a brillar de una luz blanca, después de un segundo la luz se estigio. Mostrando a Izuku y Katsuki con sus trajes de héroes puestos, y empezaron a correr en donde estaban esos gritos.

En un callejón, había un hombre contra la pared no tenía escapatoria de ese villano, que llevaba puesto un traje de vaquero, con una botas de cuero negro y pantalón negro con una chaqueta de color marrón, no tenia nada puesto solo esa chaqueta mostrando su físico y con un pañuelo que cubría su boca, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de vaquero de medio oeste.

Ese villano llevaba una pistola revolver 44 magnum, que apuntaba a ese podre hombre apunto de ser asesinado o asaltado por ese villano con un arma que podría perforar una cabeza de un tiro.

¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Se lo suplico! – dijo aquel hombre que estaba llorando por su vida y suplicarle a dios o aun héroe que lo salve.

Cierra tu puta boca. Ahora mismo – dijo ese villano haciendo que ese hombre tapando su boca con sus manos – bien. Ahora… quédate quieto – apunto de tocar el gatillo para disparar y matar a ese hombre con un simple disparo en la cabeza.

Ese hombre vio toda su vida pasar en frente de sus ojos y punto de recibir su destino con los ojos cerrados. Pero no sería así hasta oír el sonido del disparo, pero el seguía vivo hasta que abrió sus ojos. Y miro a un héroe que seria Izuku con el nombre de Deku, dando una patada hacia arriba la mano del villano que iba dispara en la cabeza del hombre pero disparo al cielo.

Luego ambos se separaron dando un salto hacia atrás mirando de frente a frente a los ojos del uno al otro. Ya que la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, hasta que Izuku miro al podre hombre que iba ser disparado en la cabeza con un revolver.

¡Tiene que salir de aquí. Ahora! – grito Izuku al hombre que salió corriendo como loco

Miren que tenemos aquí… veo que mi día se pone cada vez mas emocionante. Ya que si mato aun héroe, habrá menos de ellos en esta ciudad – dijo el villano que apuntando su arma a Izuku.

¡No dejare que mates a los ciudadanos! – grito Izuku en su posición de pelea

¡¿Pues… oblígame?! – dijo el villano que disparo una bala de su revolver

Con gusto – susurro Izuku esquivando el disparo dando un salto hacia arriba de unos cinco metros. Ahora era turno de atacar Izuku apretando la punta de su dedo con su otro dedo gordo - ¡ **Delaware Smash**! – soltando la punta de su dedo. Dando un gran ráfaga de viento que estaba dirigiéndose al villano, causando una pequeña explosión pero no se podía ver nada por esa pantalla de polvo, hasta que Izuku aterrizo al suelo pero miro esa pantalla de humo y no sabe si ese villano si esta inconsciente o no. Pero miro fijamente en la pantalla de humo y noto que el villano estaba consiente pero apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza de Izuku. Luego disparo pero izuku lo esquivo sacudiendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Gracias por sus reflejos y por su vista, que podía ver de una manera lenta y sencilla de esquivar – "eso estuvo cerca. ¿Sino no me hubiera fijado, fijamente?" – imaginando a el siendo perforado con esa bala en la cabeza – "eso sería mi fin" – pensó Izuku en su pensamiento hasta que vio de nuevo a ese villano en la pantalla de humo. Disparando varias veces, eso no le daría tiempo a Izuku para esquivar.

Pero fue salvado por Katsuki cayendo enzima de el, hasta llegar al suelo pero luego se separaron y se levantaron, pero ese villano estaba cansado ya que con un héroe bastaba para matar pero con dos. Será un gran desafío.

(Suspiro) eso estuvo cerca. Te lo agradezco – dijo Izuku mirando a Katsuki y agradeciéndole por salvar su vida porque sino fuera por Katsuki. Izuku estaría muerto con varios agujeros en su cuerpo.

No me agradezca, Deku. Solo terminemos con esto – dijo Katsuki queriendo de terminar con ese villano

Perfecto. Podría haber acabado con ese niño, pero ahora que son dos. Esto se podrá un poco desafíate y emocionante, ya que tengo gana de matar. ¡Ahora mismo! – dijo el villano mirando a los dos con una mirada desafiante, luego empezó apuntar con revolver a los dos héroes. Pero no se percató de alguien.

Los siento, pero. Ese al quien vas a matar… - dijo una persona atrás de ese villano, pero ese villano sintió algo que salió de su cuerpo y lo miro. Era una mano en su pecho pero estaba empapada de sangre y sosteniendo un corazón que era de esa persona. Su mirada le temblaba, su cuerpo se congelaba y pudo voltear quien era esa persona que le estaba arrebatando pero era esa persona que mataba de noche a héroe o villano. Era la Asesina Nocturna el terror de la noche – es mi presa –con una sonrisa que mostraba un gran temor y sacando su mano del cuerpo de ese villano, pero en su mano tenía el corazón de aquel villano que cayó muerto en el suelo como tronco, hasta que se formó un charco de esa sangre.

Izuku y Katsuki estaban impactados y traumatizados. Pero más Izuku ya que él fue. El primero en presenciar la muerte de ese loco ayer a la noche, pero de la nada Katsuki golpeo a Izuku en la cara, haciendo que despertara de ese trauma.

Concéntrate, Deku. No dejes que te atemorice – dijo Katsuki ayudando a su amigo para no estar bajo el miedo de esa Asesina, pero Katsuki también tenia miedo. Pero eso no lo permitirá.

Lo se, no debo dejar que me atemorice – dijo Izuku no dejándose atemorizar por esa Asesina

Es bueno verte Midoriya-Chan o ¿deberías decirte Deku? – dijo la Asesina Nocturna mirando a Izuku y trato de acercarse pero ellos se alejaron dando unos pasos pero esos dos estaban en una posición de pelea – y ¿creo que tu eres?…mmm… Bakugou-Chan. ¿No? – haciendo que Katsuki se sorprenda aún más.

"como es que ella, sabe el apellido de Kacchan" – pensó Izuku aun mas sorprendido por saber que esa Asesina, sabe la identidad de Katsuki.

¡¿De donde carajos sabes mi apellido?! ¡Asesina de mierda! – dijo Katsuki aun mas cabreado ya que si esa Asesina sabe de el. Ella podría saber de sus padres y novia.

¿Quién sabe? Solo lo oí en la calle pero te recomiendo que te alejes o ¿sino? Tu novia será la que sentirá el terror – dijo la Asesina Nocturna.

¡Maldita! Si metes a ellas en esto ¡¿te juro que te matare?! – dijo Katsuki con una mirada asesina y ganas de matar a quienes lastiman a su novia.

¿Pues inténtalo? – dijo la Asesina con una sonrisa tratando de provocar a Katsuki para tener la oportunidad de matarlo. Pero noto que Izuku trato de calmar a Katsuki.

Has caso lo que dice ella – dijo Izuku poniendo su mano en el hombro de Katsuki

¡¿Qué dices?! – grito Katsuki confundido y enojado

¡¿Entiéndelo?! ¡si peleas a mi lado, ella podría ir tras Uraraka-San y ya sabes lo que pasaría! – grito Izuku tratando que Katsuki se aleje no por su bien sino la de su novia.

Frustrado por no ayudar a su amigo/rival en esta batalla contra esa Asesina. Pero si pelea, podría meter su novia Uraraka en este peligro, ya que la Asesina dijo "tu novia será la que sentirá el terror" eso significaría: que haría daño a Uraraka. Asi que, suspiro profundamente y tomo su decisión.

Bien. Deku… tu ganas, pero… mate vale salir vivo de esto – dijo Katsuki alejando del lugar caminando tranquilamente, mientras cruzo su camino con esa Asesina, pero luego voltea y mira a Izuku. Pero después se alejo del lugar.

Izuku entendió con esa mirada que dio Katsuki, eso significo que el pediría ayuda a los héroes de la academia, eso era bueno pero algo malo ya que si la Asesina se entera de esto. Podría matar a los héroes, unidos podrían atraparla a toda costa.

Bueno, ahora que estamos solos. Midoriya-Chan que tal si te tomo a prueba, para nuestro combate que será a ¡muerte! – dijo la Asesina Nocturna con una mirada fría y sin brillo, que causo un gran escalofrió a Izuku.

Poniéndose en posición de pelea, pero aun tenia miedo pero. No dejara que el miedo lo domine, ahora empezó a correr a hacia ella y dio un salto, luego prepara un gran golpe con su puño derecho. Izuku iba darle un golpe a picada, y lo hiso pero noto que no la golpeo sino desapareció de la nada, empezó a mirar por todos lados y noto que no estaba. Pero sintió algo deslizándose por su mejilla izquierda y voltea rápidamente, pero no había nadie, hasta que vio una extraña cosa rosada que se deslizaba hacia arriba, eso hiso que Izuku mirara arriba y la miro, que estaba arriba en el techo de un edificio.

"como fue que subió ahí, bueno… ahora debo ir" – pensó Izuku dudando como fue que ella estaba arriba, y como esquivo su golpe. Pero ahora dio un gran salto hasta aterrizar el techo del edificio, luego miro por todos lados y no estaba ningún rastro de ella – "¡¿en donde esta?!" – pensó de nuevo y empezó a mirar por todo lado de nuevo, hasta que voltea rápidamente hacia atrás pero no había nada, ahora empezó a caminar lentamente y estando en guardia.

Dando unos pasos lentos y estando en guardia para no Salir herido o peor muerto, Izuku trato de estar en calma pero no pudo calmarse incluso su corazón latió aún más rápido como si un caballo saliera corriendo a toda velocidad. Con el sonido de su corazón, no pudo oír cada paso de esa Asesina.

Jejeje – dijo la Asesina haciendo que Izuku volteara de nuevo para atrás, pero no había nadie - ¿Qué ocurre, Midoriya-Chan? – lo dijo de nuevo, eso hiso que Izuku de nuevo volteara al lado suyo, pero no estaba – ¿no me digas, que tienes? – eso hiso que Izuku volteara a cada segundo de lado a lado pero no había nada. Eso podría causar que Izuku se desconcentre haciendo que el sintiera. El miedo y la inseguridad con eso tendría la ventaja para matarlo pero, aun lo necesita ya que, ella misma lo llamo como su presa. Ahora ella aparece de la nada, atrás de Izuku, sin que Izuku se diera cuenta, luego acerco sus labios en el oído de, el - ¿miedo? – susurrándolo en el oído de Izuku.

Izuku se dio media vuelta rápidamente, pero la Asesina le dio una patada en el abdomen causando que cayera al suelo por unos metros. Con esa patada Izuku trato de pararse pero con esa agonía que sentía en su abdomen, no pudo pararse. Pero ahora mira que la Asesina se acercó lentamente en donde esta el, a cada paso que da eso causo que Izuku tratara de huir como un gallina pero no pudo moverse, por el dolor que tuvo en su abdomen le permitió a levantarse. En este momento Izuku cerro sus ojos y esperando su destino, sintió algo, eso hiso que abriera los ojos pero se sorprende. La Asesina estaba sentada enzima pero, sentada en su entrepierna, se sentía algo nervioso y con un pequeño sonrojo, pero no entendió porque está sentada así, pero miro sus ojos que parecía, parecía muy seductora y con esa sonrisa.

¿Deja de mirarme?, de esa forma que me pones muy ansiosa de matarte – dijo la Asesina mirando a los ojos de Izuku, pero Izuku trato de mantenerse firme pero, esa mirada tan cautivadora y esa forma de hablar.

¿Por qué? – dijo Izuku eso hiso que la Asesina lo mirara y lo escuchara - ¡¿Por qué, haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué, matas a las persona como a los héroes y a los villanos?! Y ¿Por qué? – Parando por un segundo, y recordando esa palabra de ella diciéndole - ¡¿me llamas presa?! ¡¿Acaso me vez como un animal?! O ¡¿acaso, quieres jugar conmigo, volviéndome totalmente lo…. – siendo interrumpido por ella, ya que la Asesina puso su mano en boca para callarlo.

Deja de hablar, ente de vernos nunca pensé que fueras así de ruidoso pero, que mas da. Ante de preguntar cada pregunta tuya te dire esto, ¿porque hago esto? Muy fácil. Ya que este mundo es muy cruel con el destino de todos, incluso con el mío, pero ahora me vez aquí matando a héroes y villanos, sin tener resentimiento o una pisca de misericordia. Ese no era el destino que no quería, pero… que importa, solo lo que me importa es absolutamente nada. Y la última pregunta, es fácil, ya que tu y yo… pelearemos muerte, ¿quién gana vive? Y ¿Quién pierde muere? Esa será nuestra batalla. Pero lleguemos a unas cosa que… ¿nos olvidamos a decir? – dijo la Asesina mirando a Izuku y sacando su mano de la boca de Izuku.

¿Olvidar? – dijo Izuku bastante confundido, parecía que se olvidó algo pero que era, y como sabe esa Asesina que el, se olvido de algo.

Asi es, nos olvidamos algo. Tu te olvídate… ¡esto! – dijo la Asesina agarrando la orejas largas del traje de la cabeza de Izuku, y se lo arranca mostrando la cara expuesta de Izuku – como se tu apellido y… de tu identidad – sacando su Anti-Face que mostraba su verdadero rostro, mostro que era una chica hermosa, con una belleza podría cautivar a cualquier hombre, incluso Izuku estaba bastante sonrojado por ver a una chica bastante hermosa como ella - tu nombre completo, es Midoriya Izuku, tu madre es Midoriya Inko y por ultimo eres aprendiz de All Might, sobretodo tu eres que heredaste su poder. One For All, un poder tan inmenso pero muy arriesgado, pero. Sabes como se todo esto, muy pronto lo sabrás, por ahora es mi turno que fue lo que me olvide… y ahora lo recordé, me olvide marcarte, para que uno de esos pedazos de mierdas no te maten – dijo la Asesina poniendo su mano en el costado del cuello de Izuku, pero el Izquierdo pero le saco un pedazo de su traje exponiendo el cuello de Izuku.

¿Qué… vas a ser? – dijo Izuku bastante sonrojado y nervioso por sentir su cuello esas manos de la Asesina pero con suavidad.

No te preocupes, esto te dolerá pero, te gustara – dijo la Asesina acercándose al cuello de Izuku y lo mordió con fuerza, causado que Izuku sintiera el dolor pero no lo grito solo gimió un poco, y apretando sus dientes con fuerza para no gritar incluso se mostraba sus mejillas rojas. Después de unos segundos, la Asesina saco su boca en el cuello de Izuku, pero en sus dientes se mostraba un poco de sangre, incluso sus labios se mostraba la sangre de Izuku luego la lamio con su lengua y la trago, sintió que su cuerpo ardía aun mas, estaba excitada por matar o jugar con su presa. Ahora miro a Izuku a los ojos – tu sangre es bastante sabrosa, Midoriya-Chan. Intruso me dio ganas de matarte, pero eso será para otro momento – lo dijo con un tono bastante seductor, ya que ella se excito por probar la sangre de Izuku.

Ahora Izuku tenia su mano derecha en su cuello para cubrir la herida que le causo la Asesina en su cuello, aun que fue una mordida. Pudo sentir que le dolía aun. Ahora miro a la Asesina a los ojos y pudo ver que estaban negros y sin brillo, es como si ella no tuviera vida.

Ahora que te marque, no habrá nadie que pueda evitar nuestra pelea pero, te dire esto, si la enfermera de la U.A Recovery Girl te sana esa marca. La veras en la enfermería saliendo de una cirugía sin anestesia, entendiste – lo dijo con tono muy neutral que causo que Izuku se asustara, ya que ella podría matar a Recovery Girl sin que se lo espere.

No creo que lo hagas – dijo una voz que le hiso familiar a Izuku.

Izuku pudo mirar de quien se trataba y era nada menos que su maestro, All Might el símbolo de la paz y defensor de toda la ciudad. Ahora la Asesina se puso su anti-face y luego miro aunque ella no se asustaría por ver el símbolo de la paz, ya que ella sabe de su identidad, pero no tendría tiempo para matarlo ya que su tiempo no era limitado.

¡All…Might! – dijo Izuku muy a dolorido, por la patada en su abdomen y la mordida de su cuello.

Ahora no vemos cara a cara. Joven Asesina – dijo All Might mirándola a los ojos incluso la atmosfera cambiaba, se sentía algo pesada y muy neutral.

Es bueno ver al símbolo de la paz haciendo su trabajo, de proteger a las personas incluso a su propio alumno, pero. Nunca pudo salvar a una familia – dijo la Asesina mientras All Might estuvo algo confundido por oír una palabra de esa Asesina.

¿De que estas hablando? – dijo All Might bastante confundido

Lo siento, pero mi tiempo se acabó. Ahora debo irme de inmediato – dijo la Asesina parándose de Izuku, y dando la espalda a All Might luego empezó a caminar.

¡Espera! - dijo All Might impulsándose hacia ella, estaban en cámara lenta. All Might trato de pone su mano en la espalda de la Asesina pero, ella habia desaparecido de la nada, ahora volviendo a la cámara normal, All Might no la pudo atrapar - ¡maldición! Se escapó – dijo con un tono bastante frustrado. Pero luego voltea y mira a Izuku que estaba en el suelo - ¡joven Midoriya! – se puso a correr para ayudar a su alumnos - ¡¿te encuentras bien?! – dijo All Might ayudando a Izuku a levantarse.

Si. Lo estoy, solo que… ella es muy fuerte, incluso pudo derribarme con una patada – dijo Izuku mirando el suelo, pero luego le vino un recuerdo, en el momento cuando trato de golpearla ella desapareció de la nada – también era mucho mas veloz, y no solo eso tambien sabe que yo… - siendo interrumpido por All Might.

Calma, joven se perfectamente lo que ibas a decir pero, no en este momento por ahora. Vamos tenemos que ir a la enfermería para que Recovery Girl, pueda sanar esa herida – dijo All Might señalando la mordida que estaba en el cuello de Izuku.

" **si la enfermera de la U.A Recovery Girl te sana esa marca. La veras en la enfermería saliendo de una cirugía sin anestesia** " recordando esas palabras de esa Asesina, Izuku no podía dejar que Recovery Girl sanara esta herida, si lo hiciera ella podría ser asesinada por ella.

Lo siento, All Might… no puedo dejar que Recovery Girl pueda sanar esta herida – dijo Izuku tapando su marca con su mano.

Entiendo, pero aun tiene otra herida. ¿No? – dijo All Might

Si, la patada que me dio esa Asesina fue bastante fuerte, tal vez pueda véndame yo solo. Si usted me entiende – dijo Izuku con seguridad.

OK, joven midoriya, pero recuerda esto será nuestro pequeño secreto – dijo All Might haciendo que Izuku se relaje un poco –pero, tendremos que vigilarte ahora en adelante. Si la Asesina Nocturna llega atacar de nuevo – lo dijo con algo de seriedad, por la seguridad de Izuku. Ya que el también el, sabe el secreto de Izuku. Pero tendrá que decirle a Todo los Profesores de la U.A vigilen a Izuku.

Entiendo… es mejor así – dijo Izuku con la mirada baja, con los puños cerrados.

¿Ocurre algo? ¿Joven? – dijo All Might confundido por ver a su alumnos de esa forma.

¿No ocurre nada? Que tal sino vamos de aquí – dijo Izuku dando la espalda y empezando a caminar.

Por cierto joven Midoriya – dijo All Might haciendo que Izuku dejara de caminar y diera media vuelta – es mejor prevenir esto – con su mano la máscara de su traje que fue arrancado por esa Asesina, luego le da a Izuku.

Si, es mejor prevenir esto – dijo Izuku poniéndose la máscara, para cubrir su identidad.

Bien, vámonos – dijo All Might empezando a correr y saltando edificio tras edificios, dejando a Izuku solo.

"Ella es mucho mas fuerte, incluso tal vez pueda dar a All Might una gran batalla, pero porque a mi, acaso solo lo hace para jugar conmigo" – pensó Izuku ahora mira la palma de su mano – " tal vez, deba entrenar aun mas" – cerrando la palma de su mano poniéndolo en la forma de un puño

¡Joven! ¡¿Qué estas esperando, es hora de irnos?! – grito All Might lo mas fuerte posible, ya que el esta arriba de un edificio lejos de Izuku.

¡Ah! ¡Iré enseguida! – grito Izuku empezando a correr y luego saltar de un edificio a otro.

Cuando ambos héroes se fueron, en la oscuridad había la misma Asesina que modio a Izuku, pero noto que tenia una sonrisa tras ver a Izuku saltando edifcio tras edificio. Pero su expresión cambio a una triste.

"él se olvidó de mi, es como dije el destino es muy cruel para todos, y mas para mi" – pensó la Asesina pero luego cambio su expresión, con una sonrisa – "pero esta vez, cambiara ya que mi adorable presa y yo. Tendremos la batalla que tanto queria" – luego miro la luna llena. Que estaba en esta noche tan nocturna – que linda noche tendremos, tu y yo. Midoriya-Chan – dijo la Asesina caminando hacia las sombras y desapareciendo de la nada.

 **Continuara**

 **En el próximo capítulo : recordando el pasado**

 **Hola a todos. Espero que le haya gustado por ver este capitulo, y perdón por a verme ausentado por un largo, largo, largo, largo, largo. No se cuandos largos son, pero espero que le gusten y perdón ya que me salió algo mal. Espero que comenten si quieren o no. Bueno.**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
